Father's Love
by Kurai Malik
Summary: Years. missions, events and love have passed. The group has now settled down and raised their families. But one mission cost one child's only family's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own  
  
****************************  
  
"WAH!"  
  
Keiko sighed as she comforted the baby, again."Don't cry, little one, don't cry. Everything is ok." The baby's cries soon turned to whimpers as Keiko continued to whisper comforting words. Soon it stopped all together.  
  
"Oh, little one, why do you cry so much?" Keiko asked the infant softly. It sniffled in response. "You miss your father, don't you?," the baby squirmed,"Don't worry, he'll come back."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Keiko looked down at the girl tugging on her skirt."Yes Yume? What's wrong?" The girl hugged the teddy bear she held. "When is dad and Uncle Kurama and Kuwabara going to come back?" The baby in Keiko's arms squirmed at the name of her father. Keiko shooked her head."I don't know baby. But they'll come back don't worry." Yume nodded and looked at the baby in her mother's arms."I bet Kurai misses Uncle Kurama, mom. Don't ya Kurai? You miss your daddy?" Kurai gurggled.  
  
"See mom! I told you."  
  
Keiko nodded."Yes you were right Yume. Now go back to sleep sweetie." Yume pouted."I don't wanna go back ta sleep! How come Kurai get's to stay up and I can't?" she demanded.  
  
"Sweetie, Kurai wakes up in the middle of the night, like all babies do. You're a big girl and you need to sleep."  
  
"Why do babies wake up in the night mom?" Yume asked, cocking her head to the side."I don't know sweetie, they just do." Kurai squirmed in Keiko's arms again. Yume wagged her finger at the infant, scolding her."Naughty Kurai. Stay asleep so my mom can sleep more." Kurai watched the girl's finger and tried to grab it. Yume pouted at the baby, she didn't understand that she was being scolded.  
  
"Babies," Yume sighed. Keiko smiled at her daughter until she saw what time it was."Yume, please, go to bed." Yume frowned,"But mom-"  
  
"Yume go to bed. Or no T.V for a week." Yume ran out of the room towards her own."Night mom!" she yelled over her shoulder."Good night Yume." Kurai laughed when Yume ran out of the room.  
  
"Now to get you to bed," Keiko said to the little baby.  
  
Kurai smiled, showing of her newly grown fangs.  
  
~*~  
  
Yume laughed at the image in the living room. Keiko was sprawled on the couch, her clothes and hair were messed up beyond belief. And little Kurai was on the floor pouring a tub of her baby formula over her head. She laughed as the powder made a small cloud turning her, and her silver hair, completely white.  
  
Yume rolled her eyes. Good thing its Sunday, she thought. She walked over to the small chibi and picked her up."Look at how dirty you are Kurai and look at what you did to mom." Kurai gurggled, happy that Yume had picked her up."You're proud of what you did, aren't you?" Kurai sneezed, causing another cloud of powder. "I supposed I should clean you first."  
  
Kurai sneezed again.  
  
~*~  
  
A lone figure walked down the streets. His clothes were torn and tattered. His hair, no longer greased, fell to one side of his head and stood up on the other.  
  
"I need a bath," he declared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kurai stop splashing!"  
  
The baby continued to splash, ignoring the older girl. Yume groaned."Why me?" Another wave of water hit her in the face, followed by Kurai's hysterical laughter. Yume glared at the baby."No throwing water Kurai!" Kurai giggled, oblivious of Yume's glare.  
  
Yume sighed."This is the last time I'm going to bathe you."  
  
Kurai splashed more.  
  
~*~  
  
The figure walked up to the door. He reached into his pockets and took out a pair of keys. He smiled as he heard the lock click open. He threw open the door and cried,"I'm home!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yume carried a now clean, dry and dressed Kurai to the living room. Yume had to change to new clothes since Kurai had gotten her's all wet. The baby was now very tired and rested her head against the girl's shoulder. Yume couldn't help but smile as Kurai's small fox ears drooped down to her head, her tail curled around the baby's waist, and her fangs glistened as the baby yawned.  
  
"Tired Kurai?" Yume asked softly. Kurai yawned and curled into her arms, her head resting against her chest. Yume had to fight the urge to sqeal how cute the little fox was.  
  
Yume set Kurai in her play pen, just as Keiko started waking up. She was just about to ask her daughter something when the door bursted open. The two girls gasped and Kurai was heard whining.  
  
The figure at the door smirked as he opened his arms for a hug and cried,"I'm home!" Yume and Keiko stood there in shock as they made out the man's face. His hair wasn't greased up and his brown eyes seemed to laugh with joy at his arrival.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there are you two going to give me a hug?" he asked. Yume was the first to break out her trance and ran to her father."Dad!! You're home!!" she cried as she hugged her father. Yusuke laughed and patted her head."Yup. I'm a little hungry and dirty but otherwise fine." Keiko ran to her husband and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, I'm so glad you're home."  
  
"Glad to be back, Keiko."  
  
Yume let go of her father and stared at him confused."Dad, where's Uncle Kurama? Wasn't he supposed to back with you?" Yusuke looked down, his face serious, but his eyes were in pain."He.... didn't make it."  
  
Keiko and Yume gasped."What about Kurai? Who's going to take care of her?" Yume asked, and glanced at the little fox curled on a pillow sleeping. Kurai was sucking thumb as she clutched her silver tail. Yusuke glanced at the baby and then at Keiko. Keiko nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.  
  
"We are," Yusuke said."Kurama left her with us so we're going to take care of her." Yume sighed, relieved that they din't have to give the little girl away.  
  
Yusuke walked over to the play pen and looked down at the chibi kitsune. Her small silver ears twitched and seemed to be on alert for danger. She clutched her tail and sucked on her thumb, curled on a pillow. Yusuke reached down and covered her with the blue blanket with little carrots on it.  
  
~Kurama, I promise that I will take good care of Kurai. Please watch out for her when I can't, my friend.~  
  
Kurai squirmed, almost as if she heard Yusuke's thoughts."She looks alot like him," Yusuke said. Keiko nodded."Yes she does. And she's probably just as powerful." Yusuke laughed."I hope so. Then she could help me and Kuwabara on our cases."  
  
Yume pouted."And what about me? I could help you too." Yusuke smirked at his daughter. She looked exactly like him except her hair was longer than his."Of course you can. Just try to explain that to Koenma." Yume smirked at her father."I think he will agree. He needs the help anyway."  
  
"That's for sure," Yusuke laughed.  
  
Keiko huffed."My daughter is not going to follow in her father's foot steps. She is going to get an education and become something that can really help people. Understand?" she said it all in tone that could not be argued with. Yusuke and Yume sweatdropped and nodded their heads."Yes." Keiko smiled."Now that that's settled, who wants lunch?" Yusuke chuckled."I'm going to go take a bath first."  
  
"Ok honey. Save you some food."  
  
"Thanks," Yusuke called over his shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom. Yume plopped herself on the couch and turned on the T.V while Keiko went to the kitchen. She changed it to a cartoon, after all she's only ten. She kept glanceing at the play pen with the little fox. Half expecting her to wake, the other half expecting Kurama to come in and take her home. Neither happened, the little fox still slept in her play pen and the door never opened.  
  
Yume sighed and continued to watch her show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that went pretty good. Right?  
  
Kage: I guess  
  
Yakna: Hn  
  
Well thanks for being happy for me -_-  
  
R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Four years have passed since Kurama died. Kurai was raised by Yusuke and Keiko, never knowing who her father was, or her mother. But she seemed happy like any child would be. Although everyone knew she would begin to wonder about her family when she grew older, but for now she needed to be happy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your mission is to find a demon named Namu. He is very high-tempered so you must be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So what'd this guy do?"  
  
"He knows the where-abouts of a very dangerous demon," answered the demi- god. Yusuke and Kuwabara listened to their mission. Since Kurama died and Hiei disapeared, they had to go on the missions by themselves. It was okay, and they managed this far, thankfully.  
  
Koenma droned on about their mission, that's when Kuwabara noticed the little fox ears on the ruler's head."Urameshi look," he whispered. Yusuke looked into his comunicater and almost burst out laughing. Kurai was on top of the "teenage" ruler's head. She waved at her uncles and smiled at them, her fox tail swished happily. The detectives grinned and waved back. Kurai giggled, making the humans go "aw."  
  
"Yusuke are you listening to me?!" roared Koenma.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya. All we have to do is find this guy Namu, make him talk and destroy the evil demon. Right?"  
  
"Correct. See you later."  
  
"Bye Uncle Yusuke! Bye Uncle Kuwabawa!"  
  
"Bye!" Kuwabara laughed as the screen went blank."She's grown huh?" Yusuke smirked,"Yup. But she's still small." Kuwabara looked at him."Is she going to stay like that?" Yusuke sighed."Genkai says that Youkos start out small, but because Kurai's only half, it might take some time for her to grow." The red-head stared at his friend."So what? Aslong as she stays cute, there won't be a problem right?" Yusuke laughed."Yeah, I guess."  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma looked at the fox chibi on his head."Kurai, what did I tell you about interupting me at when I'm working?" Kurai smiled,"To be good so I can get a posile!" Koenma nodded."Yes, but what did you do just now?" Kurai thought, making this cute face that made George, who was standing near by, twitch at the pure cuteness."I said hi to Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwabawa," Kurai cheered. Koenma sweatdropped."Yes, but were you being good?" Kurai shrugged."I don't know." Koenma sighed, annoyed at the chibi's innocence.  
  
Kurai's ears drooped."I towwy Uncle Ko. I towwy I wasn't being good." George's eyes teared at the sight of the child, Koenma coughed trying to hold back tears as well."Yes..well...I forgive you Kurai. George get her a popsicle."  
  
"Right away sir. What kind do you want Kurai?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurai beamed."You pick Uncle George." The ogre smiled at the chibi."Ok."  
  
"Get me one too!" Koenma yelled after George. The ruler sighed as Kurai went limp on his head, her hands and feet dangled."Kurai?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Ko?"  
  
"Could you please get off my head?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke sighed as he trugded through the palace's hall. Kuwabara was muttering something about his torn shirt, which Yukina had given him. The mission was a success. They had found Namu, made him talk and destroyed the evil demon. But what really happened was they found a pathetic demon that would make Hiei furious, and the so-called "dangerous demon" was nothing but Namu's pet frog.  
  
And how exactly did Kuwabara rip his shirt? Well, he fell down and ripped it on a thorn bush.  
  
Yes. The mission went very well, not exciting, but well.  
  
Yusuke sighed and muttered something about a vacation. Kuwabara kept messing with his shirt and yelped when it tore more."Hey, Kuwabara."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How's Yukina and the kids?"  
  
"They're fine. Kaori is getting stronger though, thanks to Genkai."  
  
"How is the old hag?"  
  
"She's fine. Getting really old but fine."  
  
"Hn. That's good."  
  
Kuwabara sighed and stopped messing with his shirt."How's Keiko and Yume? They ok?" Yusuke nodded."Yeah, they're fine. Yume wants to come on our missions but Keiko won't let her." Kuwabara laughed."Kaori too. But Genkai says he isn't ready. Hey, how'd you get stuck with Kurai today anyway?" Yusuke groaned."Keiko said that Yume and her needed some time alone, so the fox had to come with me." Kuwabara chuckled."She probably drove you mad huh?" Yusuke sighed."Yeah." The red-head laughed."Sounds like Kurai. The kid's always doing stuff like this. Ever tried a babysitter?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They never came back."  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma greeted the detectives as they entered his office."I suppose the mission went well."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Where's the kid?" Koenma pointed to the corner of the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara almost burst out laughing. Kurai was poking a red ogre, called Steve. He was sprawled on the ground with the little fox on his chest, George was standing near by sweatdropping. Kurai crawled off the ogre and sighed. She looked at George and shrugged."I guess he wants ta sweep."  
  
"Hey, chibi kitsune," Yusuke called. Kurai turned around and beamed at her uncle."Uncle Yusuke!!" She ran to the human, who picked her up and swooped her around. Kurai laughed as Yusuke began to attack her with kisses."Give her here Urameshi!" Kurai sqealed as Kuwabara began to toss her in the air. Kuwabara laughed as he caught the chibi and attack her with kisses as well.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Everyone stopped to stare at the demi-god. Koenma, still in teenage form, gave them a serious look."As much as I enjoyed Kurai's visit, I'm afraid its time to take your leave. I'll call when I need your help again."  
  
"See ya later Koenma." Yusuke said. Kuwabara laughed as Kurai made her way on to the top of his head. "Yeah see ya," he said making sure that the small kitsune wasn't going to fall. After getting comfortable on the red- head's head, Kurai waved "bye-bye" to Koenma and George.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara headed for the door, Kurai laughing because she was riding her uncle's head. After they left Koenma returned into his normal form."Now to get back to work," he said as he slid into his chair. George looked at his boss."Sir, why do you change form when Kurai comes?" Koenma snorted."Because I don't want her calling me a toddler! She grows faster than I do."  
  
"But sir, Kurai doesn't care."  
  
Steve groaned on the floor. The demi-god and ogre looked at him."Think we should wake him?" George asked."No. Let him sleep."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kurai why was that guy on the floor?"  
  
"We were playing tag, I was it, and he ran into da wall!"  
  
The men howled with laughter. After calming down, Kuwabara put the little fox on the ground."I gotta go. Bye you guys."  
  
"See ya Kuwabara."  
  
"Bye-bye Uncle Kuwabawa!"  
  
Kuwabara grinned and waved at the two then headed off home. After making sure his friend left, Yusuke picked up Kurai and headed home."Uncle Yusuke," whimpered Kurai. "What's wrong Kurai?" Yusuke asked, concerned."Someone's watching us," she whispered, her silver ears twitched as they moved on top of her head, looking for the other person. Yusuke looked around looking for their stalker's spirit energy.  
  
~Why can't I sense them~ Yusuke thought angrily to himself. Kurai curled deeper into Yusuke's arms."Uncle Yusuke," she whimpered. Yusuke rubbed the chibi's back soothingly."Don't worry Kurai. I won't let them hurt you." Kurai whimpered."I wanna go home," she cried.  
  
Kurai screamed as a very big raven flew out of a nearby tree. Yusuke rasied his hand at the raven, ready to fire his Rei Gun, but let his hand fall as he noticed the bird. Yusuke sighed as he held the shivering chibi close to his chest."It's ok Kurai. It was just a bird." Kurai sniffled and buried her head in the humans chest.  
  
"I wanna go home," she cried, her small fist tightening their hold on Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke rubbed her back whispering sootheing words into the fox's ears. Kurai sniffled, resting her head against his chest. Small tears ran down her cheeks and fell into the humans arms, turning into small jeweled orbs.  
  
Tear gems.  
  
Yuske sighed as he felt the small orbs in his arms. There was only one way to calm down the little fox now. Yusuke took a deep breathe as he began to sing.  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows  
Comets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the mystery that is you  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
The gems stopped as the little youko listened to the lullaby.  
  
Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I'm holding now  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seemed to see  
A greater univers than I do  
  
Kurai's head went limp on Yusuke's shoulder, her silver ears slowly drooped down to her head.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you still remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the memory of the day  
The world was born  
  
Kurai let out a small yawn, her fangs shined in the cresent moon's light. Yusuke smirked as they reached their neighborhood.  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
Eager for your smile  
Youv'e had quite a journey darling  
You should rest a while  
When you cry we still rejoice  
To hear you voice - oh yes, it's true  
My sweet Washu  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
The little fox fought to keep her eyes open but lost after a yawn escaped from her mouth. Yusuke rocked the child and continued the lullaby.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
The wonderous things you've seen  
More miraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born  
  
Yusuke smiled when he heard the soft, even breathing of the little youko. He opened the door slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping child. Yume walked up to her father and cooed at the little fox. Keiko smiled and offered to put the chibi to bed. Yusue declined and headed towards Kurai's room. He gently placed the chibi in he crib and covered her with her blue carrot blankets. Kurai curled in her blankets and yawned. Yusuke rubbed her back slowly to relax her more.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewher far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the memory of the day  
The world was born  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Ch2 done!  
  
The song is Washu's lullaby from Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Now you guys asked me questions and here are the answers  
  
Who is Kurai's mom? This fact will be revealed in later chapters, but I think you guys might know who she is ^_~  
  
Is Kurama dead? Maybe. They say he is but is it true?  
  
Where's Hiei? He's gone. Ran away after the mission when Kurama died. Poor Hiei =(  
  
R&R PLEASE!! Good reviews mean faster updates! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yume poked at the red tears gems her father had given her. The small red orbs were worth thousands, but they never sold any.  
  
Yume sighed and looked at her father."So, what happened dad?" Yusuke faced the brown eyes of his daughter."Kurai got scared by a bird," he said. Yume looked down at the tear gems."All this for a bird?" she wondered. Yusuke sighed and ruffled his daughter hair, who groaned."So what'd you do today kiddo? Have fun with your mom?" Yume scratched her head and coughed."We went shopping, then a movie, then we looked through the attic."  
  
"Really? What'd you find?"  
  
"This." Yume a video tape to her father. Yusuke took the tape and examined it. On the front side it said "Reunion Party" in Keiko's neat handwriting. Yusuke grinned."Oh man! I can't believe you guys found this! We have to watch it." Yume cheered,"Yeah!!"  
  
Keiko walked into the room and hugged Yusuke."I see you found the tape. I'll go make some popcorn." With that said, she left the room to go make the snack. Yume ran to the couch, jumped over the back and landed in the middle. Yusuke went to go set up the VCR as Keiko came back with the popcorn.  
  
After a few minutes, some cuss words and a few warnings from Keiko, the VCR was set and waiting for its duty. Yusuke popped in the tape and sat on the unoccupied side of Yume. At first there was some static but the picture soon became clear.  
  
///Yusuke was looking at a mirror with the camera in hand."We're about to go to Genkai's place," he informed,"Hopefully, we'll get to see Kurama's new kid." With that the picture switched to a younger Yume///  
  
The now teenager gasped and pointed at the screen."Look how short my hair was!," she exclaimed."I can't believe I had it that short. What am I wearing?" Yusuke laughed as he turned up the volume.  
  
///The camera was trying to be held steady as the younger Yume peered into the lense."What's this for dad?" the child asked, making the teenage version gasp."This is for when we go to Genkai's. I wanna recorded everything on tape." Just then, Keiko appeared, and she wasn't a pretty sight."Yusuke get that camera out of my face!" With that static filled the screen///  
  
Father and daughter burst out laughing, Keiko fumed at the two. "Kami-sama! That was funny!" Yume cried. Yusuke laughed as tears began to form in his eyes. After a good three minutes, the Urameshi family returned to the video.  
  
///The screen now showed the entrance of Gekai's temple. The camera moved back and forth as Yusuke looked for something."Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
"Urameshi!"  
  
The camera zoomed in on the red head. Kuwabara was grinning like an idiot, his red hair greased up and tied into a small ponytail in the back of his head. After so many years he still looked the same."Hey Kuwabara! Where is everybody?"  
  
"They're out back. Hurry up!"///  
  
Yusuke snorted."I can't believe he let his hair grow. He looks even more stupid." Yume piped up,"Why do you still grease your hair dad?" Yusuke smirked and said,"Because I look better this way."  
  
Yume and Keiko sweat dropped.  
  
///Now they saw the backyard of Genkai's temple. The camera, slowly, surveyed the garden, in it were two children. One of then looked up from the flowers and beamed at the camera."Uncle Urameshi!" At this, the other child looked up and gave the same cry. The two children ran over towards the camera and dust themselves off.///  
  
Keiko cooed,"Aww, look at how cute Kaori and Kaiya are!" Yume blushed as she saw her crush's younger self.  
  
///"Hey, introduce yourselves kay?" Yusuke asked the twins. The boy brushed back his blue hair and waved into the camera."I'm Kaori Kuwabara. Hi!" His red eyes beamed as his sister introduced her self."I'm Kaiya Kuwabara. And I'm the oldest,"she boasted, looking very proud of herself.///  
  
Yume pouted,"Even when she was little she still rubbed it in."  
  
///Soon the party started. The kids were running around, the adults were talking to each other, and Yusuke was recording it all. Everyone waited for the last guests so they could really celebrate. "Daddy?" Yusuke looked down at his daughter's brown eyes."What's up?" Yume fidgeted."Um...when is Uncle Kurama coming with the baby?"  
  
"I don't know Yume. But don't worry, he'll come soon."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
Kaiya came from the side looking worried."But what about Uncle Hiei? Is he coming too?" Yusuke sighed as he ruffled the chibi's blue hair."He's coming with Kurama. They'll be here soon."  
  
Kuwabara suddenly cried out as a trees branches rustled. The camera zoomed in on the branches were the cloaked figure stood.  
  
Hiei.///  
  
Yusuke's eyes hardened as he stared at the screen. It's been years since he last saw the fire-koorime. 'Where did you go Hiei? Did you go look for Kurama?' The spirit detective continued to watch the home movie.  
  
///Hiei stood in the branches, with his usual "bad guy" look."Get that contraption out of my face, detective. Or I'll force it down your throat."  
  
"Now Hiei, that's no way to act at a party," said a smooth voice. The camera turned to face right into beautiful green eyes."Gah!" Yusuke cried as he jumped back."God Kurama, you almost scared me to death." The red head chuckled lightly."I'm sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Nah, don't mention it. So, Kurama?" The fox stared confused at the camera."Yes?" The camera pressed against Kurama's face."Where's the kid?" Yusuke asked bluntly. Kurama backed up and pointed to sling on his shoulder.///  
  
Yume squirmed in her seat in excitement."Yay! Baby Kurai! How cute!" She sqealed as the fox baby was shown on the screen.  
  
///Golden eyes blinked in confusion, wondering where she was. She stared into the camera lense, her little fox ears twitched. The baby gurgled and poked the camera's lense. Yusuke laughed."Its a camera um..?" Kurama smiled as he held the baby,"Her name is Kurai." Kurama smiled as the baby knawed on his shirt.///  
  
Yume looked in awe at the infant."Look at her. She's so small." Yusuke nodded."Youko babies are born small, but Kurai was a bit smaller than average." Yume sighed."Even now she's still too small."  
  
///Kurai yipped as Hiei appeared next to them. Red eyes stared at the youko baby reaching out for him. Kurama smiled as he handed his daughter over to the fire yokai. Hiei held the child at arms' lenth, his face contorted in confusion. Kurai giggled at the fire yokai, her tail swished happily. Hiei smiled at the baby. In a second they had disappeared.///  
  
Yume blinked,"Hey, where'd they go?" Yusuke shushed his daughter,"Don't worry. You'll see."  
  
///The camera zoomed in at the same branch from earlier as Hiei reappeared. Kurai blinked and looked down at the camera. She held on to Hiei as she realized how high they were."Don't drop her Hiei," Kurama called. The fire yokai grunted as he sat himself on the branch, Kurai in his lap. Kurama looked worried as Kurai held on to Hiei, refusing to let go. Yusuke patted his friend's shoulder,"Don't worry, Kurama, Hiei won't drop her." Kurama sighed."I know, but-" Yusuke laughed."Hey, if he did drop her, he'd have to face an angry youko. And no one wants that." Kurama chuckled at this.///  
  
Keiko looked on as the kitsune walked over to picnic table Kuwabara set up."He looks exactly as I rember." Yusuke glanced at her and nodded."I bet if he was here he'd still looked the same." Keiko nodded and she continued to watch the tape.  
  
///Kurama was now being stared at by two pairs of crimson eyes. Kaori and Kaiya stared straight into the fox's green eyes. Kaiya stepped forward, hands on her hips, and tugged on Kurama's shirt."Where's the baby?"she asked. Kaori stepped forward and nodded at the red head. Kurama smiled and pointed at the tree Hiei was sitting in."Hiei is playing with her right now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he's done." Kaiya scrunched her face(AN: Like this _)"But I want to see the baby now!" she whined. Yusuke laughed from behind the camera. Kurama looked at the detective and asked if he could get Kurai for him. Yusuke nodded and brought his camera along.  
  
Hiei looked down at the human as he set the camera to face up. "Hiei, Kurama wants his kid back." Yusuke called. Hiei snorted and watched as the baby kit played with his sword's hilt."C'mon Hiei. Everyone wants to see her!" Hiei glared at Yusuke and flickered away from the camera's sight. Yusuke muttered a few things about the demon, as he re-adjusted the camera's position. He found the youkai in another tree playing with the baby kit. "Hiei, get your ass out of the tree and give Kurai back to Kurama!"he bellowed. Hiei grunted and turned away from the camera. Yusuke growled, annoyed the his friend's stubborn-ness. "Fine! Stay in the damn tree!" he yelled and walked back to the table, carrying his camera on his shoulder.///  
  
Yume snickered at her father as he glared daggers at the screen."Now that's funny," she commented. Yusuke muttered something at her and turned the volume up.  
  
///Half an hour had passed and the party had already begun. Everyone had food which contained BBQ, chips, dips, macaroni, and some soda. Hiei had come down from his tree and sat next to Kurai's high chair. He had returned the child back to her father after she had spit up on him. Now, since his cloak was being washed, he wore one of Kuwabara's sweat shirts. Clean of course but it was still to big for him. Genkai sat next to him, the twins sat next to her, Yume across from them, Yusuke on the left of her, and Keiko sat next to him. Yukina sat across from her brother and Kuwabara sat to the right of him, leaving a small space in between them for Kurama and Kurai.  
  
Kaori kicked his feet impatiently as he waited to begin eating. Everyone sat as the waited for the foxes to return. Yume sighed as she poked at her food. Kaiya looked at her father and uncle as they seemed too uncomfirable sitting near each other. Yusuke pointed as he spotted the foxes making their way towards the table. Kurama smiled and apologized for his tardyness. He placed Kurai in her high chair and sat next to Hiei. Soon everyone began to eat their food.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara joked around while the women talked amounst themselves. The children flung food at each other and laughed when one of them got hit. Hiei sank his teeth into the cooked meat, the sauce dripping from his mouth. Kurama fed Kurai some macaroni as she happily chewed away. The camera was set up at the end of the table watching their every move.///  
  
Yume groaned as she watched them eating."Now I'm hungry," she said as she ate a few peices of popcorn. Keiko patted her daughter's shoulder."Its almost over. I'll get started on dinner as soon as it finishes. Okay?" Yume nodded.  
  
///The party had ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. Yukina and Genkai left to put the twins to bed. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei stood around Kurama and watched the women disappear into the temple. Yusuke cleared his throat as he laid his hand on Kurama's shoulder."Hey, I'm sorry to hear about, well, you know.." Kurama smiled at his friend."Its alright. It was to be expected when giving birth to a youko." He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Kurai's ears twitched, then she curled into a ball in her father's arms, her tail draped over her like a blanket. The men smiled as she gave a small yawn, showing her small, dull fangs. Keiko walked up to Yusuke and said it was time go. Yusuke nodded and followed his wife to the car. He waved good bye to his friends and they waved back.  
  
The picture faded and soon static over came the screen.///  
  
The Urameshi family sat there, staring at the blank screen. Yusuke stood up and pressed the eject button. The tape popped out and his took it into his hands."What are we going to do with the tape?" Keiko asked. Yusuke shrugged. He turned to face them, his eyes widened as he saw the pair of golden eyes staring back at him.'How long has she been there?' he thought. Keiko and Yume turned around and gasped in suprise.  
  
Kurai sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes! I finished!*huggles baby Kurai* So cute X3  
  
Kurai: What about me? ;_;  
  
*huggles Kurai and baby Kurai* Kawaii-ness! You two are so cute!!^_^  
  
Kurai: =^_^=  
  
@Lynn666: No Yusuke isn't favoring Kurai over Yume. Kurai just needs lotsa love ^_^  
  
Kurai: Yeah! Wotsa wove! ^_^  
  
R&R Pwease!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurai: Squee!!glomps reviewers T'ank you for reviewing!!  
  
still holding Baby Kurai How cute!huggles both Kurais  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing! And yes, it is cute huh?  
  
Yusuke stood over Kurai and stared straight into her eyes."How long have you been there?" he asked. Kurai stared back at him."I just came in Uncle Yusuke. Why did the T.V. break?" Yusuke sweatdropped.Atleast she didn't see it he thought.  
  
"The T.V.'s not broken Kurai. We were just watching a movie," Keiko answered.  
  
Kurai beamed,"Ooohh! Can I watch Auntie Keiko?" Keiko shook her head."Sorry sweetie, but its to violent for you." Yume looked at her mother- confused."Violent?" Keiko gave her don't-say-anything look. Kurai's ears drooped."Awww. Okay."  
  
Yume stomache growled-making everyone sweatdrop. Yume laughed nervously and looked at her mother."I'm hungry." Keiko sighed and stood up."I'll get started on dinner then. Suki Aki(sp?) sound good?" Kurai jumped up and down."Yay! Suki Aki!," she squealed. Keiko walked into the kitchen with Kurai behind her.  
  
Yusuke walked over to the VCR and took the tape."Yume put this somewhere where Kurai can't find it," he said, handing the tape to her. Yume stared at the tape and ran to her room.  
  
She turned the lights on and went straight to her closet. Kurai had once been told that her closet was haunted by evil ghosts-Kaori had told her. Ever since then the little fox would never enter Yume's room, for fear of the ghosts. Yume took out a cardbaord box labeled "Past Stuff". She placed the tape amongst the forgotten clothes and toys.  
  
"Maybe I should give these to Kurai," she thought out loud. She looked through the box and found several pictures.  
  
There was one of her as a baby, being held in Yusuke's arms. Yume smiled and began to realize how cute she was as a baby. There was another of her as a toddler, covered in mud and holding up a rollie pollie to the the camera. The teenager laughed at the picture. Her mother had told her about this and was glad to have found the picture. She shuffled through the pictures. Some had her being held by her mother and father, her standing with younger versions of Kaori and Kaiya. Even one of her with Genkai!  
  
Yume smiled at the pictures, she loved the feeling the memories gave off. She looked through the pictures again and stopped at one that caught her eye. It was a picture Yusuke had taken of her on Kurama's shoulders. The red-head held onto the child's legs with one arm and both did the peace sign at the camera. The next was of her and Hiei. The fire demon just stood there as the younger Yume smiled. The next was one she herself had taken, one of Kurai's baby pictures. The little fox was snuggling into her father's chest. Said father had a look of pride on his face as he held the infant.  
  
Yume ran her fingers over Kurama's face."I really miss you, Uncle Kurama. I'm sure would Kurai would too. Too bad she doesn't remember you." She looked at the next the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Kurai's mother. The woman placed her hands over her swollen stomache, happy about the baby growing inside her.  
  
"OW!! IT'S HOT!!" Kurai cried from downstairs. Yume shook her head, put the pictures up, and put the box back in place. She headed downstairs to see what Kurai had cried about.  
  
"Kurai, sweetie, it's ok. Here put your hand under the faucet." Keiko turned the handle and cold water splashed against Kurai's hand. Kurai sniffed as she felt her hand cool down."That pan burneded me," she sniffled. Keiko pattted the fox's head. "I know sweetie. But I told you the pan was hot." Kurai's head and ears drooped down."M sorry." Keiko hugged the chibi."It's ok Kurai. You didn't get hurt that bad."  
  
Yume walked into the kitchen."What happened?" she asked."I touched the pan it it burned me!" Kurai cried. Yume shook her head at the chibi."Why did you touch the pan anyway?" Kurai shrugged,"I don' know." Yume rolled her eyes."Baka kit." Kurai stuck her tongue out at the teenager.  
  
Yume sighed and walked over to cabinets to retrieve the plates. She noticed something gleam as she took out the dinner plates. Yume set the plates on the table and returned to the shining object. It was one of Kurai's tear gems! Yume picked up the gem with care and studied it's features. She had seen the gem many times before but what puzzled her was that each one was different. The gems were mixed and swirled with red and blue, creating a sort of spiral.  
  
"Yume?"  
  
Yume glanced down at the child- the chibi human-fox. Kurai's head and ears cocked the side in a confused way."What'cha looking at Yume?" The chibi fox strained her head to see what Yume had in her hands. "Your tear gem. I like the colors," Yume answered. Kurai looked at her quizzically."The colors?" Yume nodded,"Yes. Don't you like them Kurai?" The fox shook her head."No. Uncle Yusuke told me that people might steal 'em for money. And they might steal me too!" Yume shook her head at the child.Dad needs to stop telling her these things Yume thought.  
  
"Yume go get your father, its time to eats," Keiko said. "Alright." Kurai followed after the teenager, jumping from tile-to-tile in a game. Yume found her father in the master bedroom."Dad, food's ready." Yusuke grunted,"Alright. I'm coming." As soon as Yume turned around she saw Kurai dash for the kitchen.  
  
"Blasted beast! Get back here!"  
  
The fox ran as fast as it's injured legs would let it. The Hunter behind it fired another bullet, barely missing the fox's head.  
  
§I must hurry to the cave. Then I can escape§  
  
The fox hurried out of woods, the Hunter had drawn a sword and was swinging it madly. "Damn beast! Return my treasure!" the Hunter roared. The fox kept running. Soon, the mouth of a huge cave appeared. The fox dashed towards the entrance, leaving vines to cover the mouth of the cave. The Hunter stopped and laughed at the fox."Do you really think that these will keep me out?" He pushed aside the vines and stepped into the cave. Or tried to.  
  
One of the had grabbed onto the Hunter's arm, and another was reaching for his leg. The Hunter gasped and glared down at the fox, who looked smug."If you think that these pathetic plants are going to keep me from killing you, then you're wrong!" The Hunter struggled to let free from his binds, but each time he struggled the grip of the vines tightened.  
  
The Hunter gasped as one of the vines slithered around his neck. He looked down at the fox, who sat on it's hind legs and watched it's predator's last moments."Bastard!," the hunter choked."I'll get you for this!"  
  
He gasped when he heard the fox laugh. But the laugh hadn't reached his ears. but were imside his head! It was as if the fox was psychic!  
  
§You're a fool! You had no idea that I was leading you into a trap. And now, because of you're stupidity, you must die§  
  
The Hunter struggled more as he heard the fox's last remark. But the vines kept tightening their hold on him! The vine around his neck was now crushing his wind pipe.  
  
"Please," he begged," I have a wife and three kids. I can't just abandon them!" The fox laughed. §You expect me to care? How many of my brethrin have you killed, hunter? How many?§  
  
"This is different! You're a fox. A demon, a bastard and pain to Makai! While I am a hunter. A protecter, a savior, and the knight sent to get rid of you vermin."  
  
§Now that is where you are wrong. You are nothing but a coward. I've seen you slaughter many youngs kits and their mothers.§ The fox snarled, showing its fangs. §I witnessed you slaughtering my mate and kits just days ago. You, Hunter, are the bastard and a pain to Makai!§  
  
The vines let the Huntergo, all but the vines around his neck. After hearing the snap of bone, the fox limped to a necklace. The crimson jewel flashed in the dim cave.§Taki, my love, this had been my present to you on the day of our ceremony. It was to be passed down to our children, but it seems that that will never happen.§  
  
The cave filled a blue-ish green light. The colors swirled, a portal the Ningen Kai had formed. The fox watched the portal and limped towards it. He glanced mournfully around the cave. The fox shook his head limped into the portal.  
  
In Ningen Kai, people watched as a huge comet soared through the night sky. It made any star look like mere white dots.  
  
This was a short one ¬¬  
  
Kurai: Very short ¬.¬  
  
Baby Kurai: confused 


	5. Chapter 5: Horobi

Hello people. I know it's been awhile- ok a month or so- but now I'm back to writing again. Just needed some inspiration,

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kurai ran around in the backyard. She was chasing after some bubbles that one of her toys were making.

"Gotcha!" Kurai declared on the unsuspecting bubble. She pounced on the buubble, but it had popped, causing the little fox to fall to the ground. Kurai whined that her "prey" had escaped. She dusted herself off, muttering that something had tripped her. She looked down to see what had tripped her,

"What's that?"

"Aunt Keiko! Aunt Keiko hurry!"

Yume poked her head from the doorway. "What's wrong Kurai?"

"I need a band-dand! Alot of them!"

"Are you hurt?"

Kurai shook her head."No. It's for Horobi." Yume cocked an eyebrow."Horobi? Who's that?"

"He's a fox like me and he's hurt. Really, really hurt!" The chibi stressed each word, showing how serious this was.

The teenager stood up and walked outside into the backyard."You better not be lying Kurai, or I'll-" She stopped mid-sentence, gaping at the sight infront of her.

A fox, a black one, was sprawled in hedges of her home. It's legs layed limp as did its fluffy, black tails. It's mouth was slightly open, a pink tongue hung out of it. But ahat shocked her the most was that it ws surrounded by a pool of its own blood. It was dead.

"Oh my god.."

Kurai, who had been watching her, tugged vigorously at her sleeve."Yume! Get the band-dands! Hurry! Horo's really hurt!"

Yume looked down t he child. She didn't realize that this fox, this 'Horo' was dead. She knelt down and brought the girl close to her.

"I'm sorry Kurai. I'm so sorry. But I can't save your friend. He's...."

Kurai squirmed away from Yume. Her golden eyes glowed with annoyance for the teenaged girl. She quickly turned on her heels and ran into the house calling for her aunt and uncle.

It was warm.

Warm and soft. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. Well, not as much. He knew he was awake but didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to lay there and sleep.

But something was next to him, pressing against his side. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced to his right to see what was next to him.

It looked like a huge ball of silver-y fluff. Little ears poke out of its head and a small fluffy tail was wrapped around its body. Small hands held onto the blanket that was covering him, and its breathing was so soft, he thought it was dead. It mumble something and curled closer to him.

It was an adorable little fox.

He smiled and began to stroke its head. The little critter flinched away at first, but soon began to snuggle into the touch. His smiled brightened as he heard it purr.

He continued to stroke the little fox's head, slowly closing his eyes and relaxing into the pillow.

"Aunt Keiko he's waking up! Look look!"

"Shush Kurai. Please keep your voice down."

The little girl's hands instantly went up to her mouth and silenced it. The bed-ridden demon chuckled at this. The small fox's antics amused him.

"So, your name is Kurai, correct?"

Kurai nodded.

"And you saved me?"

"Yups. But Yume said you were dead." Kurai glared at the teenager, who just glared back. The elder fox laughed quietly, amused by the youngster's antics. Sighing, he allowed his body to once again sink into the pillows.

"Wait," he looked at Yume," who are you? Why are you here?"

Smiling he answered before fatigue took over,"I am Horobi, kitsune no kage. As for me being here....your guess is as good as mine."

Then he went limp.

Koenma sighed as he re-read the stack of papers on his desk. Once again there was chaos in the Makai, but this....this was just..crazy!

As shown in the charts given to him, it clearly stated that the dark world was splitting in two! With his strongest detectives gone, Koenma has had more work than ever. And this was really starting to take its toll on the demi-god. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How could I have let this happen? Dammit! If only Kurama and Hiei were here, they'd take care of it, no sweat.

"But this letter I recieved is of no help! Its just useless babble. 'Clear stones' and 'red tears'? What does it mean?"

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Koenma buried his head in his arms.

Soon the roo was filled with his snoring.

Short! #

Kurai: Very short

Oh go play with Chibi Ken.

Kurai: Otay!

I'm sorry for this chapterbeing so short. But the next one will be longer! Kurai starts school in the next one!

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
